High-speed digital communication networks over copper and optical fiber are used in many network communication and digital storage applications. Ethernet and Fiber Channel are two widely used communication protocols, which continue to evolve in response to increasing demands for higher bandwidth in digital communication systems.
The Ethernet protocol may provide collision detection and carrier sensing in the physical layer. The physical layer, layer 1, is responsible for handling all electrical, optical, opto-electrical and mechanical requirements for interfacing to the communication media. Notably, the physical layer may facilitate the transfer of electrical signals representing an information bitstream. The physical layer may also provide services such as, encoding, decoding, synchronization, clock data recovery, and transmission and reception of bit streams.
As the demand for higher data rates and bandwidth continues to increase, equipment vendors are continuously being forced to employ new design techniques for manufacturing network layer 1 equipment capable of handling these increased data rates. Chip real estate and printed circuit board (PCB) real estate is generally extremely expensive. Accordingly, the use of available chip and PCB real estate is therefore a critical fabrication consideration when designing chips and/or circuit boards. Particularly in high speed applications operating at high frequencies, a high device count and pin count may result in designs that are susceptible to interference. Notably, high device and pin counts may significantly increase chip real estate and accordingly, significantly increase implementation cost.
Furthermore, the integration of network equipment into different types of networks forces equipment vendors to design network equipment that is compatible with a plurality of network interfaces. For example, in order to be competitive, network servers are designed so that they can be flexibly integrated into a plurality of different networks. Compounded with the need to save on expensive real estate, equipment manufactures are demanding tighter chip integration of networking interfaces.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.